


Pancake Fic

by Alfreedom



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Everyone else is there but they're only mentioned, Lloyd only appears briefly, M/M, No pancakes were harmed in the making of this fic, lavashipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfreedom/pseuds/Alfreedom
Summary: “What... are you doing?” He asked as Kai (who was, in fact, in the kitchen) stared back at him, dumbfounded.“Uh…” Kai’s eyes darted back and forth from Cole to the frying pan that was in his hand. There was a long silence before the sound of ‘splat’ echoed throughout the kitchen as a pancake, that had previously stuck onto the ceiling, dropped onto the floor.TLDR: Kai made pancakes but they went everywhere.





	Pancake Fic

**Author's Note:**

> No set time period─ maybe late season 10, early season 11? But you wouldn't have to watch them to understand anything.  
No spoilers

Cole woke up to silence, which was weird, usually the sound of the other ninja waking up would’ve made him stir if not Wu or Pixal reminding him to wake up for training. Peering over at the clock he read that it was 8:00 in the morning.  _ The other’s─ or at least Zane ─would’ve probably woken up by now.  _ He thought to himself.

Yawning, he quickly stretched before leaving his room to get ready for the day.

As he walked down the empty hallway, this was when he noticed that neither Nya nor Jay were awake as walking past their rooms, their doors were open to reveal them both sound asleep. Passing by Zane and Pixal’s rooms, their beds were both made but neither one of them were found. Kai and Lloyd’s rooms were empty as well and Cole didn’t bother to check Wu’s as he knew he was already up meditating.

Out of everyone missing, he wondered where Kai was most of all. The hot-head usually wasn’t up until at least 9:00, often wanting to sleep in, and ever since they started dating it wasn’t uncommon for him to wake up to a cluster of brown hair in his face and a warm presence in his arms.

Deciding to go look for him after he’s freshened up for the day, Cole continued down the hall to the bathroom. Before opening the door, he heard the sound of water running and knocked lightly.

“Anyone in there?” He yelled out.

“I’m showering!” A voice (Cole recognized it as Lloyd’s) called back.

_ I guess I’ll go look for Kai now.  _ Cole thought to himself before knocking again.

“Have you seen Kai, then?”

“I think he was in the kitchen!”

“Thanks!” Cole then turned and made his way to the aforementioned kitchen. 

It was still pretty quiet in the monastery as he walked down the halls, only the quiet tweets from the birds outside ringed into his ear until─

Thump!

_ What was that? _

Slow-paced walking quickly morphed into a sprint as he rushed towards the sound leading from the kitchen.  _ What was that noise? Is Kai in there? Is he okay?  _ Questions circulated his head as he prepared himself for whatever was to come.

Bursting through the door, Cole quickly shouted “Kai, are you in her─” before stopping in his tracks.

“What... are you doing?” He asked as Kai (who was, in fact, in the kitchen) stared back at him, dumbfounded.

“Uh…” Kai’s eyes darted back and forth from Cole to the frying pan that was in his hand. There was a long silence before the sound of ‘splat’ echoed throughout the kitchen as a pancake, that had previously stuck onto the ceiling, dropped onto the floor.

The silence continued while all eyes were currently looking at the flattened pancake that was resting on the wooden floor.

“I… I can explain,” Kai said finally.

“The crash or─ is that a pancake on the window?” Cole inquired, referring to the pancake that was slowly sliding down the window pane behind Kai.

“Yeah I─” he swiftly turned to look at said pancake for a second before turning back. “I was trying to flip them.”

“Did it turn out well?”

“Well, as you can see, not really,” Kai muttered, looking down to his feet.

“And you call me the bad cook,” Cole chuckled, stepping into the kitchen.

Kai blushed and pointed the frying pan at him. “Shut up, the pancakes  _ taste  _ good, I bet.”

Raising an eyebrow, Cole nodded slowly. “Mhm, sure… what was that crash?”

“I, uh,” he could feel his face get even more red. “I flipped a pancake too hard and it knocked a glass off the counter,” Kai then motioned towards a pile of glass on the floor that sat under the table with the said pancake leaning off of it’s edge.

It took all of Cole’s willpower to not lose it and laugh in his face.

“You should clean that up,” was all the earth elemental said.

“I should…” Kai agreed.

There was a short pause as they both eyed the glass until Cole walked up to his boyfriend and placed an arm around his waist.

“Why were you making pancakes anyway?” He asked, kissing his cheek lightly.

“I don’t know! I just woke up early and then I wanted pancakes and─ and yeah.”

Cole laughed. “That’s cute.”

“Shh, I didn’t burn them,” Kai countered back, placing the frying pan onto the table near him.

Cole placed his head on the brunette’s shoulder, looking around the room. “But you did throw them around the room,” he pointed out.

“I didn’t throw them around th─”

“There’s a pancake on the ceiling fan,” Cole stated bluntly.

Kai opened his mouth, about to rebuttal before looking up and biting back his reply. “...I didn’t see that one.”

Cole smiled smugly and kissed his cheek again, “I’ll help you clean up.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long while since I've written fanfiction so this is really... weird??? I'm really rusty with my writing is basically what I'm tryna say.  
Also first Ninjago fic so I'm not used to writing any of these characters. Hope it was alright tho bc I wanna write more lava─
> 
> -b


End file.
